


Under the Full Moon

by tirsynni



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only after the dragon flies away does Count D realize the danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Full Moon

D noted the exact moment of his descent for his newest pet.  He remembered it clearly, to the feel of cement under his knees to the exact thoughts going through his head.  More than anything else, he remembered the metallic taste of another’s blood on his lips and tongue.  That glorious dragon had been alight in the air, and with that taste in his mouth and that pain in his knees, D watched it fly.  It had been beautiful, wonderful, and D’s eyes widened with awe as it flew over the ocean.

And before him, Detective Leon Orcot had stared at that same sky, same shining creature.  From his hands, that dragon had been set free.  His imagination had aided in the dragon’s birth.

D had dreamed of the dragon’s beauty, but even that would not have been enough if the detective’s heart had been dark.

D recognized then that his grip on the situation was precarious.  Walking away from the Natural History Museum, D realized that even then he had overestimated himself.

 _Ah, dear detective. . . what am I going to do about you?  I do enjoy your company.  One of these days, I may not let you leave_.

That thought was more dreadful for the detective than any of D’s pets.  D stared thoughtfully at the full moon, allowing his feet to carry him back to his pet shop.  The oblivious detective followed at his heels.  Absently, D wondered if Orcot had any idea of the import of his earlier words.  The count doubted it, but the blond could be surprisingly perceptive at times.  Maybe he had an inkling.

_Perhaps . . . I can hope. . . ._

D concealed a sigh from the detective.  His case was unexpectedly heavy.  D blamed it on weariness brought on by tonight’s events.

 _Countless species are disappearing . . . and thus my dreams won’t change_.

“Hey, Count.”  The detective jogged beside D.  “You do have those cakes again, right?  The . . . the . . . y’know, the one I can actually eat?”

D smiled serenely at the detective.  _But maybe . . . I can dream new dreams_.  “I have mousse cake,” he said aloud.  “You like that.”


End file.
